Lying
by Love Gems
Summary: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! The time in between seasons 1 and 2. Kaldur is the shortest among the rest. Bad Tula, Garth, Roy and Megan. A/B/O Mpeg. I love Kaldur and a test story. Wally/Artemis/Kaldur/Nightwing/Superboy On Hold
A/N: I love Kaldur and I am making Kaldur little, instead of almost the tallest. alpha/omega relationship. I am sorry to offend anyone, whole likes Roy, Tula, Garth, and Megan. I like Roy and Garth, but I had to make them mean. mpeg. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

I look at the bodies laying next to me and I curl up next to one of them. I can feel both of their arms around me and I sigh. I know that this isn't right, but I don't care. I love them and they love me. When people ask us, who is together, I hang on to both of them. That makes people either very uncomfortable or very disturb.

I close my eyes again and try to go back to sleep. When I wake up again, I find my pillow moving. I look up and see my boyfriend's chest rumbling, with laughter. I look up and see him laughing. I smile softly and looks to see my girlfriend being very funny. I smile at them both.

"What are you smiling about, seashell?" the voice comes above me. I look at those stunning green eyes, that I love so much.

"I am smiling at the fact that I have two loving mates, that care for me. I love you Wally. I love you as well Artemis." Artemis walks over and kisses me on the lips and Wally turns me on my back.

"We love you too Kaldur. I think that I can speak to the both of us on this. No matter what happens, you are our love and we agree to protect you. We don't want anything to happen. I still can't believe that you agreed to this." Wally says. I look up and see the pain and hurt that I caused.

"I am sorry for causing you pain and suffering. We need a break through and if I go to the Light, I can see what we can to bust them. I don't want this to be bitter, I still want the two of you, but I also want to help Nightwing with any leads we can get. After this, I will come home." I say. I can feel Artemis's arms wrap around me. I look at her and snuggle up next to her.

"You are going to be seen as a traitor and enemy. We have to pretend to hate you, but I hate to see you suffer more, then you have been." Artemis says, with a bitter smile. I snuggle deeper into her.

"I still can't believe that you let Roy get away with the crap, he put on you." Wally says. I try my hardest to understand Roy's motive. He left me to the enemies grasp. We were finding Speedy, and we were right there, but the enemy found out about the two of us and Roy threw me to the wolves. He left me to defend the place, while he got Speedy and left. Nightwing, Wally, Artemis and Conner had to come and get me out of there.

Once I was at the cave, Roy come by to apologies, but Wally, Dick, Conner and Artemis refuse to let him through. Megan come home from Mars, she had some family issues to sort out and that was gone for a month, right then and there, she come home and saw the situation and without consent, she used her powers on me, to find out the truth. Conner immediately saw what she was doing and put a stop to her. The Justice League had to intervene and everything was a mess. Once the Justice League found out what Roy did, they banned him from ever coming back to the cave. Aquaman would not allow him to come near me ever again.

Aquaman had to take me away for a month, until everything had settled down. During that month, I realized that I don't belong to this world anymore, Tula and Garth tried to get me to open up, and tried to guilt trip me into opening up, but I did not barge. Queen Mera took me away form them and helped me find myself. I am an omega and I should not be at the school. The school is for only alphas and batas. The omegas are not allowed to learn, because they have to learn how to be a perfect house wife. I was friends with Tula and Garth. They are both alphas, that protected me, and at one time, I would have considered them as my alphas, but not anymore.

I see know that they wanted to control me and and I let them do that. I realize that the team also protected me, but they also allowed me to be who I am. I was allowed to go into heats and was allowed not to have anyone with me, during my heats. Tula and Garth, never allowed me to be alone during my heats. They wanted to take me as their own, even when I said no.

I feel my mates lips over me and I was pulled out of my thoughts. I see them above me and I smile. I see Wally looking at the time and he sighs and Artemis and I knew that it was truly time to get up. I got up from bed and go to take a shower. I put my hands on my stomach. I know that Wally and Artemis, will never allow me to go through the mission, if they knew that they got me pregnant. I want to tell them, but I also want to help Nightwing out. He needs this help and I am more then happy to give him the help.

I wait for Wally and Artemis to go to school and after they are gone, I go meet up with Nightwing.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Kaldur?" Nightwing asks me. I look up to face him and nods.

"I am positive. I want to help in anyway, I can't do anything, if I can't help it." Nightwing nods.

"I just don't want you to lose that child growing inside of you. Have you told them the news?" Nightwing asks.


End file.
